Known vehicle guidance devices have been used to acquire traffic information pertaining to traffic regulations, congestion, and the like from a distribution center, and output guidance based on the traffic information. For example, a vehicle route guidance device has been proposed that sets a plurality of congestion check points before a branch point on a route to a destination. Branch guidance is performed when the vehicle reaches a check point on a side distant from the branch point among a prescribed number of consecutive congestion points determined as not congested (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-203100, for example).